


You are so sweet

by YakoKikuchi



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chocolate, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Secret Valentine Exchange, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YakoKikuchi/pseuds/YakoKikuchi
Summary: Valentine's Day is approaching and Ash stays nights trying to make chocolates for EIji. On Valentine's they go on a date, a sweet date. Just fluff and more fluff.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	You are so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This was a work for the Banana Fish's Secret Valentine exchange in 2019, for @/NossieTrashed on twitter

_February_ , the month of love. It was a week before Valentine’s day, shops were decorated with this theme already for a month, every couple were going on a walk hand in hand beaming showing how much they loved each other.

Meanwhile, at Ash and Eiji’s house there were going a meeting with Ash’s gang.

“Sorry for the interruption, there you have.” Eiji entered the living room carrying a tray with hot chocolate’s mugs for eveyone, perfect for a really cold day.

“It’s okay, we just finished, you can sit with us if you like.” Ash replies, patting the seat next to him in the couch. They were already a couple since a while ago and everyone already knew although they hasn’t announced it.

“Did you guys know Valentine’s day is near?” Alex said, and everyone looked like it doesn’t matter to them. Not even Ash.

“Hey Eiji, I bet you were popular back at Japan at Valentine’s!” Bones said and nudged him teasingly. Eiji blushed faintly. “Not really, I received some chocolates since I was sportive and it seems girls like it.” He was embarrased talking about it, and quite unsure how Ash would take it. He looked at him from the corner of his eye to see he was arching an eyebrow at it.

“What’s that about giving chocolates? I’ve never heared of it.” Another memeber of the gang asked and so Eiji explained how in Japan they give chocolates to the one they like and the difference between _honmei choco_ and _giri choco._ “The first is the one you give to the one you love to express your affection. It’s more expensive altough it usually is homemade. The second one is the one you give to friends or coworkers.”

Everyone was looking at Eiji carefully talking about Japan traditions, his face brights whenever he talks about his country and Ash only can look at him regretfully of taking him away from his home.

The gang made his leave after chatting for a while so Ash tidy the room meanwhile Eiji cooks for dinner. The blonde can’t stop thinking about what Eiji talked about, he wanted to try and make him some chocolates following his tradition, that would make him happy, but he couldn’t even cook a simple meal. He would think on something to make it posible.

As Eiji was cooking he had his mind somewhere else. He as well continued thinking about Valentine’s day, he never cared much about it but now he had someone to share that day with. _“It would be nice to go on a walk, hand in hand, have an intimate dinner at the light of candles, and surprise him with a honmei choco expressing my feelings.”_ The boy was dreaming and didn’t hear what was going on around until Ash hugged him from behind, startling the other.

“What’s my darling wife cooking tonight?” He rest his chin on Eiji’s shoulder and looked down at the pan.

“Ash! You startled me! And I’m no ones wife!!” He pouted as his cheeks went dark red. At this Ash couldn’t help to kiss his cheek affectionately with a grin on his face. Finally, after a cheesy time he finally let him go or they never would have dinner and he was starving.

He moved to look inside the fridge wondering what he would need to made those chocolates Eiji talked about. He was clueless so he just closed it and decided he better research it on internet.

The next few days he made a full research about this Japanase tradition, about making chocolates, types of chocolates, and everything. It has to be perfect because Eiji only deserved the best. He bought the best quality ingredients and had everything planned, but there was a problem: where was him going to make them?

 _“At home? No, impossible, Eiji is there almost the whole day. He would find it out.”_ He was thinking so hard, staring the bag with the things he picked, in the middle of the street and was scaring every pedestrian _. “I can’t tell to the gang, they would make fun of me forever. Max? He have a wife and a son, he should know…”_ Then a image of him flashed in his mind and quickly cat aside the idea. He just went for a walk thinking on someone or somewhere.

From the other direction of the street was Eiji, carrying a bag as well and a happy face. He just left the supermarket after buying some chocolate to make it to his beloved. His mind was in the clouds and so he bumped into someone when turning the corner. “Sorry! I wasn’t looking!” He apologized bending forward like he would do in Japan. There are things that you can’t forget so easily. But then a familiar voice make him look upright.

“Ash! What are you doing here?” Eiji’s heart was racing, he couldn’t allow Ash discover so soon he was making chocolate for him, so he grabbed the bag tighter and asked him nervously.

“I could ask you the same, what I’ve said about going out alone? What if something had happended?” He forgot he was carrying the bag, he was more worried about Eiji. “I’ll acompanny you to the appartement.”

They walked back home in silence, both were worried to be find out so it was better to say nothing. “I have to deliver this to the guys, you know how they are… I’ll see ya later, sweetie.” He gave Eiji a quick kiss and winked at him, then he left, leaving Eiji blushing and shighing.

After parting, Ash went to Chang Dai to ask Nadia if he could borrow the kitchen after they close the restaurant, but Shorter was there as well working. He was so embarrased to admit to him that he wanted to cook for Eiji, to make him something for Valentine’s Day after all those past years complaining about couples and love. He was his friend but still was unsure, so he just said he wanted to cook something for Eiji since he always do everything and this stuff.

Ash just hanged around until every costumer left. It was late already but the recipe he saw said it wasn’t so much time on doing it so he went on, but it turned out as s failure, he tried to do something so difficult and it didn’t went well. “Why it have to be so difficult!? It said ‘easy recipe’!! Easy my foot!!”

He tried again until he ran out of chocolate. He would need to buy more ingredients and to look to something easier, and there was only five days left.

Each night Ash went to Chang Dai and tries different recipes, but he burned it or messed with any step. He stared at his last failure, glaring daggers at it. “Okay, I don’t like you and you don’t like me, but this is for Eiji, I only want to make him happy…” It was their first Valentine’s day as a couple, it has to be special, he couldn’t let it to be a failure. He had to surprise Eiji with the best chocolates he would eat (from him). He looked at the clock and sighed heavily, then he cleaned everything and left. At home there was some dishes neately covered on the table, with a note from Eiji, as each night since he was working secretly in the present for him.

“Dear Ash, I made you some curry for tonight’s dinner. Please, eat it. With love, Eiji <3” It doesn’t matter how frustrated or depressed he was, this simple act was enough to warm his heart and put the most sincere smile in his face. He went to their bedroom where Eiji was sleeping soundly. Ash wrapped him nice with the blanket and kissed his forehead before going to dinner. “Sweet dreams, my dear.”

Time flew and there was only a day left before the deadline: Valentine’s Day. Eiji had already his present for Ash made from days ago. He had made in the past diverse desserts but never chocolate, and less for someone. “I really hope he likes it, he seems to like dark chocolate. I’m still unsure the top of the fridge is the best place to hide it, he could spot them and there it goes the surprise factor.” He checked them again and did the chores of the house while Ash was sleeping.

At the afternoon Ash went to the best sweet shop and bought a big box of chocolates. There was only one day left and he didn’t have anything to give Eiji. He would try again this night but just in case it comes out as a failure for the thousandth time at least he would have something really nice even if it wasn’t be made by him.

Finally, it was Valentine’s Day, and Ash has made it on time and made something nice and edible. He spent all the night at the kitchen and ended with a big amount of chocolate, but still it didn’t was enough to fit all the love he have for Eiji.

“Hey, dude! What are you doing here at this hour still? Don’t tellme ya spent all night here doing… chocolate?” Shorter’s voice startled him and then was when he realized how late it was. It was already 7am, time to Chang Dai to prepare for opening. He had made plans with Eiji for the whole day, they were going into a date and he had still a lot to do. “I have to leave now or I won’t made it on time! Sorry dude!!” He just picked his packed things and ran, leaving the kitchen as a mess to his friend.

He reached the apartament and catched his breath before entering from the front door. He slowly openend the door and peeked if Eiji was near. He wasn’t, so he entered, still so slowly to not wake up the other. _“Good, it seems he’s still sleeping. I’ll take a shower and-”_

“Aslan Jade Callenreese!! Where have you been out the night!? Why didn’t you leave a note or texted me!?” Eiji was waiting him in the living room, his arms on his hips, frowning, and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. When he was mad t was worse than his own mother, you don’t really want to see Eiji mad. Ash face drained color and looked back at the boy.

“E-Eiji…! I’ll explain later, now I have to shower and to change clothes. We’re going into a date, remember?” Ash aproached him with a gente smile and caress Eiji’s hair, then kissed softly his lips beofre parting to the bathroom. Eiji didn’t say anything, still frowing and pouting. “I can’t be mad at him, not in Valentine’s day…” He checked everything he had prepared was in order and waited Ash to finish from his shower.

When both were ready, they left hand in hand for a walk to eat something for breakfast. They shared heart shapped donuts and some coffe and just walked around New York, enjoying the company of each other in the only day they have to themselves. Everything was perfect, the weather, the temperature, the food, there was no one that could disturb them.

After having luch at a fancy restaurant that Ash has booked only for them, they went on a ride to the beach on Ash’s car. It was almost afternoon when they arrived so there was no one. It was their first time at the beach and they enjoyed running in the sand or in the shore.

“I catched you!” Ash embraced Eiji in a big hug from behind, stopping him from continuing running. They both laughed as they catched their breath, standing still in the middle of an almost dessert beach, the sun slowly hidding, the salty air, and the warm of each other. Eiji turned in Ash’s arms to face him, showing him a bright smile that mades Ash’s heart beat faster than run in a marathon, his eyes full of love to share, to share only with him, for him. Eiji raised his arms and lace them behind his partner thin neck, and whispered. “I catched you too.”

“You catched my heart long time ago, EIji.” Ash smiles softly and caress Eiji’s face as if it was the most preocious thing in the world, at least it is in his own world, as if he was gonna broke, as he bent donw slowly. At the same time, the other’s face raises as his fingers caress the blonde locks. Their gazes fixed in their eyes, not able to tear apart, slowly moving close, until their lips join in one in a slow and sweet kiss under the sun that hides as if giving them some privacy. The sunset iluminated their faces in an orange tone, their joint bodies, as their hearts beat uncontrallably.

Their lips pull apart slowly, not wanting really to break the kiss, but they rest their foreheads together, looking at each other eyes as they hug still tightly. Neither of them talk, only their ragged breath as they look at each other as if there were no one or nothing more around them neither in the world. The sun finally falls and the night raises, the air chilly. “We should go back home.”

Once at the apartament Eiji asked Ash to wait in their bedroom for a little, he didn’t gave much info, and Ash acepted to it. He didn’t complain much since he has still to wrap the chocolates he had made after so much effort. He hidden the box in the pocket of his jacket, fixed his hair and his outfit, and rehearsed how to give Eiji the present, when, what to say.

Meanwhle, Eiji set the dinner, some candles, roses petals in the floor, and low music. He turn off the lights and before opening the door of the bedroom that separates him from his beloved, he took some breaths. “Close your eyes.” He said after entering the room and extended his hand to the blonde who didn’t doubt a second to take it. Eiji close his hand around Ash’s hand and leads him to the dining room, the music higher and clearer as they approched there.

“Music, candles, roses, and delicious food. Oh Eiji…” Ash could know what was going on still with his closed eyes. Eiji made him sit in the chair. “You can open now your eyes.”

Ash looked around, fascinated. Homemade food of all his favourite dishes, an elegant camdelabran in the centre of the table, petals under his foot, a slow tune, the light of three candles, and the one he most loved at the other side of the table. He was spechless for how caring Eiji was to prepare all this only for him. “I don’t deserve your love, you’re so much to me.”

“You deserve much more than this, much much more!” Eiji could continue staring him enjoying this much forever, but there was still something missing to show Ash after dinning, so he ate as well.

After finishing dinning, Ash raised and took the plates, thinking on giving him his present after that, and Eiji thought the same. So once Ash returned to his seat, both of them extended their gifts at the same time to the other. “For you!” They both looked startled, saying and giving it at the exactly same time, then they laughed and opened the box the other have given.

“This is _hommed choco_? For me? After all this food you made for tonight and for everyday? I… I’m overwhelmed, you’re just too loving, Eiji.” Ash trembled as he opened the small box that even he was wrong with the name of the chocolates.

“It’s _honmei choco, hon-me-i._ I’ve already said it Ash, you deserves this, you deserved to be happy, to be pamepered and spoiled, and you deserves love.” Eiji laughed and took Ash hands in his own. “I just happen to be good at kitchen, I love to cook, but over this I love you, Ash. I love how you seem to be rude and strong around everyone, but inside you are so fragile than I’m afraid I could break you anytime. I love how you can be childish sometimes, and even when you are a tease. I simply love you, Aslan. And you even gave me a present, homemade chocolate. You choose to made them yourselves when you could have bought it just in the supermarket. And I know how bad you are at the kitchen, so this made it be even greater. I will stay with you.” He paused. “ _Forever._ ” Eiji profused his love to Ash in a soft voice, witouth doubting any word, a bright smile, his eyes so gentle looking at him. Ash instead was more like a river, he couldn’t stop crying because of how lucky was him to have Eiji. 

“Eiji, this is why I say I don’t deserve you. You can’t go saying those things out of the blue.” Ash was sobbing and crying his heart out, between sobbings he spoke. “You saved my soul, my body, and my life. You freed me from my chains, you make me think on a brigther future and not in my pained past. You taught me _true_ love, happiness, that there’s still faith in the world. You gave me a reason to fight for so I can protect you from the harm. I went from being the unluckiest guy in the world to be the luckiest, all thanks to you. Please, stay with me _forever._ ”

Eiji raised from his seat and pulled from Ash’s hands to make him stand as well, and hugged him tightly after wipping the blonde’s tears and the ones that left his own eyes. Ash hide his face in the crook of the other’s neck, his esence and his warm calmed him. Eiji rubbed his back as he hold him very close to him. “Happy Valentine’s, Ash.” “Happy Valentine’s, EIji.”

After Ash has calmed down, they moved to sofa on the living room to enjoy the chocolates they just had received, as cuddling. Eiji bite one of Ash’s chocolates and it was really good, it was a grateful surprise. “These are so good, no one could say that guy sitting right there is not able to cook even the easiest recipe but he mades the sweetest chocolates.” Eiji teased him and Ash pouted, blushing lightly.

“You don’t have to lie for my shake, it took me a loooot to make them right, at least on the outside. I can’t even compite with yours, so you don’t have to eat them.” Ahs looked down to his hands. “This hands are only made to kill.”

EIji couldn’t stand the low affection Ash had for himself. “You should try them.” He bite from one side of the chocolate and approached to Ash, poking his mouth with the other extreme. Ash couldn’t say no to Eiji, less when he was looking at him challenging. It was small so when both bite it, their lips caressed and came toghether as if they were atracted to each other from a mysterious force. They enjoyed a very sweet and chocolated kiss. They laughed at each other when they separated because they have chocolate all over the face.

“It wasn’t that bad, but you should as well try yours.” Ash said as taking one of Eiji’s chocolates between his teeths and approached Eiji, who didn’t doubt to bite the extreme and enjoy this new way to eat chocolate.

The kiss was more passionate and they fell back on the couch, Ash on top, tangling his long fingers in the small curles of Eiji’s dark hair, as this had his hands around the blonde’s back, holding him close. They broke the kiss when the need of air was needed.

“You have chocolate all over your mouth.” Ash laughed and kissed the corner of his mouth, then moved to his cheeks, and ran several kisses along his neck, leaving chocolated kisses marks on Eiji’s neck, making him shiver. Ash continued moving to his chest and kissed over Eiji’s heart, only to then rest the side of his face over it, hearing the agitated heartbeat as he closed his eyes. “Your heart is too big that it doesn’t fit in that small body of yours.”

Eiji ran his fingers along the long blonde locks as he caressed as well his back, looking how precious was Ash resting on top of his chest, over his heart, so gentle, so pacefully. His pale face was so bright, his big smile so pure, that Eiji couldn’t stop staring at him, he wished they could spend every second like this. “You are right, Ash. My body is too small to fit all my love for you, it can’t even fit the whole apartament.”

“You love me that much?” Ash looked up to see that lovely smile and those lovely eyes that looked at him with so much love. Eiji nooded and softly kissed the tip of his nose. “Well, my love can’t even fit Dino’s mansion, so I love you more.”

“You are wrong, my love can’t fit the whole New York” “And mine the whole America.” “Mine the world.” “The universe.” They continued arguing who loved more the other until it was absurd and laughed.

Ash lay down on the couch next to Eiji and hold his hands, lacing their fingers. They just looked at each other quietly, the only sound was their own heartbeat and the tick tock of the clock, and stayed like this for a long time, what it looked as an eternity.

It was almost midnight, their eyes became heavy and it was difficult to remain awake. “We should go to bed.” Eiji said in a low voice, kinda spleepy and Ash pouted. “I want to sleep with _onii-chan,_ I don’t want to separate a second from _onii-chan._ ” Eiji sighed but accepted, he didn’t wanted to leave him even for a second. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped both of them, and cuddle closer to his beloved, under Ash’s chin. They kissed as goodnight and closed his eyes.

“Happy Valentine, my love.” They said to each other before leaving to dream’s world, resting before the new day of a bright future together comes.

Bonus: Next day Ash’s gang went to the apartament for a visit and everyone gave chocolates to Eiji as _honmei choco_ because they loved Eiji so much, altought it wasn’t romantically. To that, Eiji blushed to the top of his ears meanwhile Ash watched the scene from far, frowning and pouting. “Have you forgot who is your boss? Don’t I deserve chocolates, only Eiji?”

At the end they all shared chocolates together happily as good friends would do.


End file.
